paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups across the Globe Part 1: The quest begins in the U.S
This story belongs to PoliceChase. Do not edit without permission. Part 1 : The quest begins in the U.S It was a sunny day in Adventure Bay. The Pups were playing tag. Ryder: I got you Zuma! Zuma: No you didn't, dude! Chase: Yes he did, Zuma! Zuma: Fine! All pups: You can't get us! _____________________________________________________________________ While the other pups play tag Marshall is wandering around the yard. Marshall: (thinking) I don't feel like tag I just woke up! While Marshall is thinking he trips over something Marshall: Oof! Sorry Ace. Ace: It's ok Uncle Marshall. Marshall still continues to walk Ace: So, what are you doing? Marshall: Just walking around. Ace: Well can I join you? Marshall: Sure. ______________________________________________________________________ Zuma: (whispers) He will never find us in this tree, honey. Princess: Wei, it'll take him a long time to find us. Just then Chase pops over them and yells Tag! Princess and Zuma: (startled) Ahh! Chase: Got you! All pups: Hahaha! Zuma: I'm going to get you back Chase! Chase: Uh-oh. Zuma then chases Chase for several minutes. He then gives up when Chase somehow got ontop of the lookout roof. All pups: Whoa!!!!! Rubble: Awesome! Skye: I'll get you down, honey. Chase: No, I'm good. ___________________________________________________________________ Back to Marshall and Ace Ace: So why are we walking? Marshall: I don't know. Lets go back to the lookout. Ace: Ok When Marshall and Ace head back, they find a symbol on a tree. Marshall: Whats this? Ace: I don't know Chase: Hey guys what are you doing? Marshall: We found this symbol Chase: I know that symbol! I learned it when i was at military camp. It means French ''and the other means north.'' Lani: Hi dad! Chase: Hi sweetheart. Lani: What are you guys doing? Marshall: Trying to figure out what this means. __________________________________________________________________ Jake's mountain Sage: Mom! Winter is chasing me! Winter: I'm chasing you because you ate my breakfast! Tundra: Kids, stop playing around! Rocky: Yeah listen to you mother. Aurora: Mom, Dad we are getting a call from Chase. Rocky: What is it Chase? Chase: Marshall, Ace, Lani and I found some symbol. Can you guys come help us figure this out. Rocky: Sure. We'll be there in a while. Chase: Thanks. __________________________________________________________________________ Everest: I wish Koho was here. If only he wasn't in Canada. Tatiana: Mom, why are you sad? Kilimanjaro: Yeah why? Everest: I just miss your father. Isis: We do too Elbert: Wait, where is Trek? Trek: on top of you! Elbert: Ahh! __________________________________________________________________________ Rocky: Hmmm... You said they mean French and north, Chase? Chase: Yep. Ryder: Well what place speaks French and is North? Marshall: France Princess: My land is not that north, Marshall! Marshall: oh After thinking for a long time Rocky finds a note carved in the tree. Rocky: Look at this note! It says:'' This symbol tells you a location of a clue. Here is a hint.: This place lies north, were meat of the pig is very tasty.'' Rubble: I know where pig meat is tasty! Canada! Everest: That is where Koho is right now. He is in Quebec. They speak French there! Ryder: Pups, pack your bags! Ryder: We are going to Quebec Canada! All pups: Yay! Part 2: Pups across the Globe Part 2: Canadian bacon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Series Category:PoliceChase owned